marveltsumtsumgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle with Mephisto
| levels = * * * | added = November 11, 2016http://marveltsumtsumgame.net/en/news/20161110_3.html }} In Battle mode Mephisto is a Villain who has to be defeated for rewards. Every victory gives a chance to get the Tsum, among other prizes — the harder the difficulty, the bigger the chance. Attacks & Abilities * Normal Attack — Mephisto's normal damaging attack * Coming back stronger After the "Coming back stronger" message, Mephisto's health fully recovers. There's a special attack that only occurs after this point: * Flames — Mephisto summons two small fires that rotate around him as he moves across the field. As they pass through tsums, they set Burning status on them. The Flames do not take damage from Chains, and they take exactly 4 hits each from Bombs or Skill AoEs before getting extinguished. Unlike most other Boss summons, they don't act as a shield in Rush mode. If Mephisto enters Rush with the Flames and survives it, the Flames will appear in exactly the same state as they were before the Rush Strategy Mephisto is , so he is countered by a team of . Don't forget that the more Tsums on your team have an advantage type over the villain, the bigger your advantage! Mephisto is countered by : * Hell Fire eliminates Mephisto's flames in one hit in addition to dealing damage * Penance Stare eliminates Mephisto's flames in one hit in addition to dealing damage Tips & Tricks Mephisto is considered one of more difficult Battle bosses because of his tendency to set things on fire and, in particular, because of his nasty Flames. has massive bonuses in this fight, so if everything else fails, use him as Leader. But even without him there are ways to make the battle easier on yourself. * As Mephisto is , characters have an advantage. However in this particular case it is more important to have burn resist than a full team, as Mephisto's stats are not altogether that terrifying and most of the damage you'll receive will be from burning. As such, take a team of two of your best characters and the highest-level character with Resist Burn Ability. You should also level up this ability as much as you can. * It is a good idea to hoard Bombs, only using them when Mephisto has summoned his Flames or just set fire to the field. Also, with a large number of bombs on the screen fewer Tsums will be affected because there will be hardly any Tsums left on the field. You can't burn down when there's nothing to burn! * In fact, correct handling of Bombs is a crucial part of success against Mephisto. Flames take 4 hits each, and chances are you will make most of those hits with Bombs, so don't waste them! * In co-op mode, when Mephisto is not at your field, you should watch the HP bar. If you start to take regular damage in multiples of 10, it's a good indication that your partner is burning. In this case you may want to send some Bombs their way and/or make Chains to hurry up the Rush. Clear Rewards You can also get rewards for playing the game 99 times and for farming the boss to 99 Luck. References See also Powerups Category:Battles